Twilight Sparkle
|-| Unicorn = | mentions = "Returning to Harmony" }} |-| Alicorn = | mentions = "Returning to Harmony" }} Twilight Sparkle is the main character of My Little Pony. She is a unicorn pony who is Princess Celestia's personal student and is one of the Mane Six, representing the element of magic. Her harmony stone is the last to be activated in the Ponyville quest progression, requiring to activate, after which the first main story line is completed, Nightmare Moon is defeated, and Princess Luna is added to the player's inventory. She transforms into an Alicorn after the Canterlot quest and is coronated as a princess in the quest . Twilight lives in Twilight's Library in Ponyville, presumably with her assistant and adoptive family member Spike, and both she and her house are available for free from the start of the game. After the quest is completed, her Library will be sent to the player's inventory as a decor item, and her home is replaced by Twilight's Castle. She is voiced by Tara Strong. Twilight, along with the other members of the Mane Six and Princesses Celestia and Luna, appears in Canterlot and Sweet Apple Acres when the player travels to these locations. While visiting, they stay at the Canterlot Inn and the Sweet Apple Guest House. They cannot be assigned to work in Canterlot shops, but can play minigames. Twilight has a unique random animation; a book appears at her feet, and she lies down to read it. Twilight, as the character the player starts with, was one of the characters available in the beta version of My Little Pony presented at My Little Pony Project 2012 New York. Quotes When tapped, Twilight will respond with a random short quote: * Ooh, pretty! * Friendship is Magic! * Number sixteen! * Uh-huh! * Hey! * Let's do this! * Must study harder! * Hello everypony! At the start of the Clear the Skies minigame, Twilight says "I'm ready!" and when selected for the Equestria Girls minigame, she says "Let's do this!" Quests Twilight issues the player many of the quests in the game. She is also involved in completing three quests: in addition to issuing the quest , its task is to play the Apple-Picking minigame with her; the first task in is to tap her; and the last task in is to raise her to five stars. In addition, she is mentioned in the intro or outro text of , , , , "Returning to Harmony", , , and , and her name is used in reference to Shining Armor in , where he is called "Twilight's big brother". A new quest chain was added in the ''Equestria Girls'' update in which Twilight is transformed into an Alicorn, like Princesses Celestia, Luna, and Cadance, and coronated as a princess herself, mirroring the events of "Magical Mystery Cure". Ponyville quests ; * ; * * * * * * ; * ; * ; * * * * * ; * * * * * ; * * * * * ; * ; * * * * * * ; * ; * ; * ; Other quests * Seasonal quests ; Winter Update * * * * * Canterlot quests ; Quest Chain #3 * * * * * * * * ; Quest Chain #4 * * * ; Quest Chain #6 * * * * * * * * * ; Quest Chain #7 * ; Quest Chain #8 * * * * * ; Quest Chain #11 * * * * * * ; Quest Chain #12 * * * * * * * ; Quest Chain #13 * * ; Quest Chain #14 * * * Nightmare Night Twilight shows up in her Starswirl the Bearded outfit just like she did in the episode . =Collections= Royal Row Lifelong Friends =Gallery= Princess Twilight Sparkle promo.jpg|Promotional image for the release of Princess Twilight Sparkle. Pony Resolutions 2014 Twilight Sparkle.jpg|Twilight's pony resolution for 2014: "spend more time with my friends". Pony Resolutions 2014 Twilight Sparkle 2.jpg|Alternate version of Twilight's pony resolutions for 2014 image, featuring her as an Alicorn. Twilight Sparkle Alicorn vector.png|Twilight Sparkle Alicorn vector Twilight Sparkle vector.png|Twilight Sparkle vector